


Fearless

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Locke & Key (Comics), Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horny Teenagers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Kinsey finds she likes living without fear, and decides to show Scot just how much she likes him
Relationships: Scot Cavendish/Kinsey Locke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Fearless

Kinsey found she liked living without fear.

Ever since her father had been murdered, Kinsey felt like fear had taken control of her life. She was afraid of leaving Seattle, she was afraid of moving into Keyhouse, she was even afraid of opening up at school and trying to make new friends. Fear permeated every moment of her day, reminding her of her father’s death, reminding her of everything she had left behind, reminding her that someday she, too, would die. As far as Kinsey was concerned, discovering the Head Key was a godsend in that it finally allowed her to take out and bury the one thing she felt was holding her back: her fear.

Kinsey noticed a difference almost immediately. Though exhausted from entering her own mind and subduing her own fear, followed by burying it in the woods past Keyhouse, she no longer felt scared or insecure. She went to sleep happy that night, and woke up the next day with no fear of the unexpected or the unknown. She felt no fear when she told Scot she liked him, nor when she invited him over to Keyhouse, nor when she showed him the magic of the Head Key.

It was in the hall of Kinsey’s memories of her father that she and Scot first kissed, something Kinsey certainly would have been too afraid to do only a matter of days before. But kissing Scot right then and there felt _right_ , it felt _good_ , and Kinsey decided she liked it. She wasn’t afraid of kissing Scot, and she definitely wasn’t afraid of going a little further and showing him exactly how much she really liked him.

Which is how Kinsey found herself on her knees and undoing his pants before he even had a chance to register what was going on.

“Uh, K-Kinsey?” Scot stuttered once he came to his senses and founded the beautiful girl kneeling in front of him. “Um, w-w-what are you doing exactly?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Kinsey asked with a raised eyebrow and the smallest hint of a mischievous grin. It didn’t take her long to get his fly open and his button undone, and soon she was reaching into his boxers and fishing out his cock, already semi-hard from their kiss. “I like you, Scot. A lot. And I’ve never done this before, but…I want to try.”

Scot, for perhaps the first time in his entire life, didn’t have a snappy comeback or witty remark prepared, and instead could do little but gasp as he felt Kinsey wrap her hands around his cock and begin stroking him up and down, as if ensuring he was at full mast before she went any farther. Beneath him, Kinsey smiled a little as she watched her friend grow harder and harder at her touch, and she felt a little thrill of adventure as she prepared to go further still.

“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Scot asked just as Kinsey was licking her lips and preparing to take the next step. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, this is bloody brilliant, and I’d be lying if I said I haven’t fantasized about this exact scenario – minus it happening inside your own head, of course, that part’s new – but I don’t want you thinking I’m just here to use you or anything like that. Again, not that I want you to stop. Ah, unless you don’t want to, I mean. Damn, I feel like I was going somewhere with this…”

“It’s fine!” Kinsey reassured him, laughing at Scot’s inability to keep his mouth shut or his thoughts from being expressed the moment they popped into his head. “I told you, I like you. And I want to do this. I’m not afraid. So just let me know what I want to do…”

With that, still looking up at Scot and refusing to break eye contact, Kinsey opened her mouth and then wrapped her lips around his cock.

Scot was big, bigger than Kinsey would have guessed, but she didn’t let that stop her; if anything, it only excited her more. She slowly began to move her tongue up and down his shaft as she sucked on him gently, getting used to having her mouth wrapped around a savory cock. Above her, Scot struggled to keep his eyes open as he groaned in pleasure, indicating she was doing _something_ right. Just as Kinsey had never had a cock in her mouth before, so too had Scot never had his dick sucked before; it was a new experience for the both of them, and one they enjoyed all the more knowing this.

Still keeping one hand wrapped around Scot’s girth, Kinsey began to slowly bob her head back and forth, taking more and more of her friend’s cock into her mouth before pulling back until only the head remained inside of her. She licked up and down, back and forth, soaking his dick in her saliva and quickly falling in love with both the taste and texture of his throbbing prick. Soon, Kinsey was sucking dick as though she had been born to do it, her eyes closing in pleasure as she bobbed her head back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

“God, Kinsey…” Scot groaned above her, his own eyes closing and his head falling back as he experienced pleasure like never before. The sensation of Kinsey’s mouth wrapped around his cock was driving him over the edge, and she seemed to take more and more of him inside of her with every suck. It wasn’t long before he began instinctively thrusting into Kinsey’s mouth in time with her own actions, gently, slowly, merely helping her along without forcing it.

Not that Kinsey would have minded; she feared nothing anymore, after all, not monsters, not death, and certainly not the head of Scot’s dick pressing against the back of her throat as she sucked him harder and faster. She barely even needed to stroke him with her hand now, considering she was taking almost the entirety of his cock into her mouth and down her throat at this point, almost to the point of deep-throating him.

It was amazing what you could when you weren’t afraid of anything.

Kinsey didn’t know for how long she sucked Scot’s dick, only that she enjoyed every second of it, feeling his pulsing meat push in and out of her mouth as she tried to bring about as much pleasure as possible. When Scot’s breathing began to hitch and his thrusts began to pick up pace, she was careful to open her eyes and look up at him, as though demonstrating this was all for him, that she wasn’t using him just as much as he wasn’t using her; she _wanted_ this, she _liked_ this, and she wanted Scot to see it in her eyes.

“Mmm…” she hummed gently as she picked up her pace to match Scot’s, sucking harder and bobbing her head back and forth faster and faster still.

Their eyes finally met as Scot looked back down at her, and Kinsey felt a shiver of ecstasy run down her spine when she saw the look of pure, unadulterated desire on Scot’s face as he saw her looking up at him with love in her eyes and his dick in her mouth.

Scot groaned loudly when he came, and almost without warning, the pleasure surging though his body perhaps so powerful it overwhelmed him. Nonetheless, Kinsey wasn’t afraid, even when she felt the first rope of warm semen shoot into her mouth. She was surprised a little, of course, but she adapted remarkably quickly, sucking harder and instinctively swallowing as Scot fired load after load of his seed into her. Maybe it was because this was Scot’s first sexual experience, or maybe it was because Kinsey was naturally a talented cocksucker, but somehow he seemed to just go on and on, filling her mouth more and more until she almost had cum spilling out the sides of her mouth.

Finally, after who knows how long, Scot ran out, and he looked down as Kinsey slowly pulled his softening cock out from within her mouth. As Scot watched, Kinsey smiled up at him and then opened her mouth to reveal his very last load covering her tongue before closing her eyes and swallowing it with a look of pure ecstasy on her face, as though she wanted nothing more than to drink his cum for the rest of his life.

“So?” she finally asked, smiling softly as she took Scot’s softening cock back in her hand, as if determined to stroke him to an erection again. “How was it?”

“Kinsey…that was bloody amazing,” Scot admitted once he found himself able to speak again. “You… _you’re_ amazing.”

“Thanks,” Kinsey said, still smiling up at him before she leaned in and licked up the last drop of cum gleaming on the head of his dick. “But you know…they say practice makes perfect. And I wouldn’t mind practicing some more right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably more to come after this if I feel inspired


End file.
